


Attack On Heavenly Host

by riotinsamstown



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Mild Gore, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotinsamstown/pseuds/riotinsamstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters of Shingeki No Kyojin, performing the Sachiko Ever After charm and being sent to heavenly host elementary school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack On Heavenly Host

**Author's Note:**

> Based off corpse party, snk characters in this fic are not based off corpse party characters. The story will be somewhat different.

It was after school.

We were just kids, 15, 16, 17. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. We had no clue. It was like being sent into a void of oblivion and terror. 

The feeling we all had when we truly realized what was going on, was unexplainable. "Why us? What did we do to deserve this, what did we do wrong?" 

The things we saw, the things we had to do....

 

Well, I shouldn't spoil the story before you knew how it began.

\--------------

"Krista, what's with the paper doll?"

"Jean I explained this to everyone yesterday, it's a charm I found online, silly!"

"You're just going to perform a random charm you found on the Internet?"

Ymir butted in-"Ooo Jean are you scared?"

"What..no why would I be scared? I don't believe in stupid shit like that-"

"Jean, don't be so harsh. It's still fun." Marco added.

 

Krista started to talk again-

"Okay. Jean, I'll explain the charm again. It's called the Sachiko Ever After Charm. Basically, what you do is we all grab the paper doll, and we chant "Sachiko, we beg of you" one time for each person here. So...9 times! And then we pull the paper doll until it tears. And as long as we all keep our paper scraps, we will be friends forever"

"Sounds cliche"

"Well, I think it's beautiful, Jean."

"Yeah yeah yeah can't we just get this over with?"

"Yes, let's do it now!"

-"Kids after this you should all go home, I need to get home too."

"Sure thing Levi!"

"It's inappropriate to call your teacher by their first name. And why am I Doing this?"

 

"Oh, sorry! Well let's do this, and you're our friend too."

"What happens if we fail?" Eren asked

"Nothing eren" Mikasa quickly replied.

All of us kept going back and forth, it got confusing a lot of the time. Except Annie, she never really spoke out in the group. She was just sort if there, that didn't make her any less of a friend. 

We finally did the charm. We grabbed the paper doll, closed our eyes and in our minds we all said "Sachiko, we beg of you" 9 times, and pulled the paper doll, so we all ended up with our own scraps. 

 

Armin said "Well, looks like we'll be friends forever. We should get home now, I have to help grandpa with dinner" after we performed the charm

 

That was before everything started shaking. And the ground started crumbling. After that it was all a blank, I remember falling for a second, but nothing after that.

 

\---Jean POV ---

 

Where am I? Well, a school...obviously. But, not our school. It's a run down school, the desks are small so I'm guessing an elementary school. But why is part of the floor missing and....is that a body!?!? Oh my fucking god where am I, where's everyone else, am I alone?

"Jean?"

 

No, I heard someone call my name.

 

"Marco?"

"Oh, thank god, I've been looking for the others. I can't find them. Well, I've found you, now."

"How long have we been here? What time is it?"

"I'd tell you if I knew the time."

"Oh, any clue where we are?"

"Heavenly Host Elementary school, I saw stuff while walking around"

"....even bodies?"

"Yeah. Lots. It's so gruesome, I tried to get a bucket incase I would puke but it was filled with.... I don't even want to talk about it"

"You don't have to Marco, I don't want to know. Lets get out of here"

I honestly feel bad for this kid, seeing corpses and corpses.....I couldn't handle that.

 

"Yeah let's find an exit, we can find the others as well on our way."

"Okay. You can stay to try and find the others but once we find the exit I'm out of here"

.  
.  
.  
.

"Do you still want to join the MP?"

Marco started talking to me while we were looking for an exit, we got to know eachother. We kind of forgot about looking for the others. I mean, we were already sort of friends but we never talked to eachother, with just the two of us. Perfect place to get to know a guy is in an abandoned school filled with corpses.

"Yeah, I still do. And I will join."

"That's great, I am planning on joining too. I am looking forward to being your comrad, jean."

"Thanks? It'd be cool to have someone I know in with me I guess"

"Couldn't have said it better myself"

He's looking at me in this way, I can't explain it. But we finally found an exit.

"Okay, I'm going to get out of here, good luck finding the others if you decide to stay and look-"

"Jean?"

"It won't open, it's not budging"

"It's probably Locked, lets just find somewhere we can rest and go look for another exit after we sleep"

"Whatever, but right when we wake up we're looking because I am not staying in a place with dead bodies"

"Sure thing jean, this place gives me the creeps too"

We go to the nurses office where there is a bed, and other stuff, and windows. 

"Marco you think we can get those open?"

"We can try, but I don't know."

"Well, It's obvious that these windows weren't meant to be opened"

"Can we pry them open or break one?"

I hit the glass repeatedly with my elbow but all it did was hurt me, they won't open.

"Dammit, the windows aren't gonna open either"

"We can try to find another exit, I'm pretty sure that schools have more than one exit"

"Well, yeah you're right. Let's just stay here for now. Look around"

 

Nothing much in the nurses office, just a bed, a desk, and...

"Ah, there's medicine. That could be of some use"

"Marco I'd prefer to get out of here before we would ever need medicine"

"That's understandable I suppose"

"Let's just sleep" 

 

I'm trying to fall asleep, and so is he but sleeping isn't an option. I can't let myself sleep in a place like this, a place with rotting corpses, and I think Marco's the same.

 

"You know Jean, you would be great in the MP. You are a natural leader."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I hope you won't get mad when I say this... But you aren't a strong person. So you can relate to how the weak feel. In addition, you excel in sizing up any situation. Isn't that why you immediately know what should be done? I mean, you are obviously terrified of never getting out of this place, and you're even more terrified of the idea of ending up like all those dead bodies, but you don't let that fear control you and you are acting correctly given this situation."

".........I'm going to go take a walk"

 

"Okay, be careful."

\----------

 

He kept looking at me the same way he did Before, and he said all of that, why would he say that to me? I'm not a proper leader. Well he's right about me being terrified, I can't stand being in this place. I need to get out of here, I'll jump out a window if I have to, god I don't care how I get out.

When I turned to go back, I see, right in front of me. A little girl, with a big part of her head missing, but she's standing and she seems alive. I can feel every part of my body tightening, I can't move. Oh god I can't move, how is she even alive? That's not possible...... She starts to walk toward me and I can here her whispering...

"give it back...give it Back...give it back" 

I can finally start to back away, just a bit.... 

 

"GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT BACK"

 

She jumps and attacks me. She goes for my throat, I can feel her squeezing harder and harder, a little girl can't be this strong? Oh god I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't breathe, am I going to die here? I can't die in this. I can feel myself losing consciousness.....

Until something hits what's left of her head with a bucket, really hard. I think it's Marco, I can't really tell, I'm just starting to breathe. Yeah, it's Marco. Was that the bucket he talked about earlier with stuff in it?What am I saying, I don't care what bucket that was. He grabs my hand and starts running, I run too. 

 

We finally get somewhere, we haven't been before. 

"Hey, what the hell?"

"Jean what was that?!"

"Beats me, I just get attacked by a little headless girl, I don't have much time to think what exactly it was."

"Hey, calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down? I was almost killed, I can't just forget about that and be optimistic like you would be"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm just trying to help"

 

Why am I so angry? God, I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm stuck in this corpse ridden school with this guy.

 

"Yeah well you aren't helping. Jesus, none of this would have happened if you didn't say what you said to me"

"Are you seriously blaming me for this?"

He's angry, I didn't know this guy could get angry, he's too nice all the time.

"I'm just being honest. I don't know, maybe I am. I went out of that nurses office because of what you said"

"You are blaming me. I can't believe you"

"Look, just go find the others. I'm getting out of here, alone"

"Fine. Good luck, Jean."

.  
.  
.  
.

I was too hard in him. I've been walking around trying to find an exit for hours and all I can think about is that I was in the wrong. He saved my life and I blame him, god I am asshole. I have to go back an apologize, I'll find an exit after that. 

Marco's always sees potential in people. Even in me, even in the human embodiment of rage that is Eren Jaeger. In everyone, really. He's a great guy, hell he didn't deserve the blame, it's not his fault.

 

I think I finally understand that look he had when he talked to me. It was a look of admiration, I'm starting to think about him I'm the way he thinks of me. I admire him, and how good of a person he is.

I finally get to a familiar place and turn the corner, it looks different. Was there a door there before? I keep looking around and....

 

What I see right before my eyes has left me in a catatonic state. No....nononononono that can't be. It can't be, it just can't be...

"......Marco?"

 

The body propped up against the wall, the body with half of their face and torso missing.....is Marco Bodt.

No. We were supposed to be comrades, this can't be happening, why Marco? Out of all people why Marco?

Behind me I can see a little girl in a red dress and black hair, she's staring.

"Hey! Did you see how he died? Please tell me you saw, I need to know what happened, please!"

 

She never answered. The girl just left. 

And now I am here, all alone. Crying in front of my friends corpse. I take his student ID, so...I have something to remember him. His paper scrap is still in his student ID case. I put the scrap in his pocket. He needs to keep that.

As long as we all have our scraps we'll be friends forever, right?

 

\-------------  
It's terrifying. Seeing people you love die, in such awful ways. Marco Bodt died a cruel and unfair death, a death he didn't deserve. 

 

But Marco Bodt was only the beginning of the hell we all went through.


End file.
